An activity level refers to a frequency that a user uses an APP (Application, application) product within a time period.
In the existing technology, an activity level of a user account whose activity level is low is improved by pushing information. Specifically, a server collects user accounts whose activity levels are low, and pushes information to these user accounts in a uniformed manner. The information being pushed may be some pieces of recent hot news, operated activities, entertainment information, or the like that is expected to be capable of drawing attention of the users, to improve the activity levels of the users.
During implementation of embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology has at least the following problem.
Because a relatively few types of information are pushed by a server to user accounts, it is difficult to meet interests and hobbies of all users, and a large amount of pushed information is accessed for a very few times. When the pushed information is accessed for a very few times, an activity level of a user cannot be correspondingly improved, and resources of the server are wasted to some degree due to the pushed information.